Time Cannot Erase
by coolreader5
Summary: After the final battle Kagome is forcefully sent back to her era and is depressed. She is then sent to Ouran for a change of scenery. What could happen? Read and find out! Inu/Kag pairing! Enjoy!;
1. Prologue

~ _Prologue: Where did you go? ~_

~…-…~

_*Drip*_

_'…It hurts…'_

_*Drip*_

_'…my heart…'_

_*Drip*_

_'…please …make it stop…'_

_*Drip*_

_'…Inuyasha…'_

_*Drip* *Drip* *Drip*_

_"…Inu…ya…sha…" whispered Kagome._

_*Drip*_

_"…Inuyasha…"_

_*Drip* *Drip* *Drip* *Drip*_

_"Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome into the dark depths of the well._

_"Come back… you can't just leave me…" sobbed Kagome._

~…-…~

Hey everybody!

I wanted to thank you for checking out the prologue to my very first story!

That's my prologue to _Time cannot erase_!

Hope to see you for the next chapter!

See ya!


	2. Chapter 1: A new life

Chapter 1 : A new life

~…-…~

Three months have passed since the well closed and Kagome was to officially start high school.

During those three months Kagome's family started to notice how distant she was since the well closed. When they asked her what happened on the other side of the well Kagome would just sit there with her eyes glazed over. So eventually they stopped asking her.

Kagome would wander around the house after about a month back home. She would look at everything that had to do with the past. They would find her in the bottom of the well waiting for Inuyasha to take her back. They also always saw her outside standing under Goshinboku with her hand against the scar.

After another month and a half Kagome's mom, Kun-loon, decided to take matters into her own hands.

~…-…~

"Kagome!" called Kun-loon up the stairs, "Can you come downstairs?"

"Yes." replied Kagome behind her mother with an empty look in her eyes.

"Oh! There you are Kagome," Kun-loon said. "Kagome, your Grandfather, Souta, and I have noticed how you have been acting ever since the well closed and we think you need a change of scenery."

"So we decided to have you go to a new school and get you an apartment of your own so you can try and… feel better." "What do you think? Do you want to give it a try?" asked Kun-loon.

"Sure Mama I'll… give it a try." Kagome said with a forced smile.

Kun-loon gave a relieved sigh, "Oh good… I hope you will feel better after this Kagome." Kun-loon hugged her daughter with a relieved and hopeful look on her face.

"… I'll try Mama." Sighed Kagome as she hugged her back.

"By the way… What school am I going to?" asked Kagome with a confused and suspicious look on her face.

"Oh! That's right; you will be attending Ouran High School." smiled Kun-loon.

~…-…~

That's a wrap people!

And thanks to _AnimeFreakAmanda__ for my very first Review! _

_Also everyone reading my stories feel free to criticize them! _

_Just don't be too harsh! ; )_

_See ya! _


	3. Chapter 2: A new school

Chapter 2: A new school

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or Ouran.

~…-…~

_*Tap* *Tap* *Tap* _

A figure was walking down the hall in Ouran Academy

'_I wonder what I should do before heading home.' _

_*Tap* *Tap* *Tap*_

'_Hm…Music Room 3, this room seems interesting. I wonder what's inside…'_

The figure gripped the handle and turned. As they opened the door they saw a piano sitting at the far end of the room.

'_Well it sure has been a while since I've played the piano.'_

The figure looked around the room searching to see if anyone else was there.

'_I guess as long as I'm alone no one will mind if I play It.' _Thought the stranger as they walked towards the piano.

~…-…~

The hallways were once again occupied but this time with the infamous Host Club;

Tamaki Suoh –The Host club king,

Kyoya Ootari- The cool type,

Honey- Senpai – The boy Lolita,

Mori - Senpai- The strong and silent type,

Hikaru and Kaoru – The mischievous type,

Haruhi Fujioka- The natural.

"Tamaki- Senpai," called Haruhi from the back of the group with Honey.

"Yes Haruhi?"

"What do you have planned for the host club today?"

"I'm glad you asked Haruhi!"

"**Here we go again"** the Twins said in unison cutting Tamaki off.

"What do mean by that!" exclaimed Tamaki.

"What we mean boss is that-" Hikaru started

"You always give a speech about how what we do-" continued Kaoru

"**Is related to being a gentleman"** finished the Twins together turning around and walking to the club room.

"Well what do you expect? After all… I am the king!" stated Tamaki while posing.

"Um… Tamaki-senpai? Can you answer my question?" asked Haruhi with a sweat drop.

"Huh… oh! Right! Well Haruhi we are going to be doing a musical theme today!" exclaimed Tamaki. "I already had the piano brought out so I could play it for our guests!"Tamaki continued.

"Well it sounds like one came early" said Kyoya pushing up his glasses.

"Huh?" everyone asked with question marks above their heads.

"Listen for yourself, it seems a guest is playing the piano." informed Kyoya.

Everyone pressed an ear to the door where they heard someone playing on the piano.

"It sounds so beautiful yet sad" said Haruhi.

"Yes it does" agreed Tamaki with a serious look on his face.

"I think their singing." stated Honey.

Everyone then stop talking when they heard the most beautiful yet sorrowful voice through the door.

~…-…~

I'm so tired of being here  
>Suppressed by all my childish fears<br>And if you have to leave  
>I wish that you would just leave<br>'Cause your presence still lingers here  
>And it won't leave me alone<p>

'_Inuyasha… where are you?'_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase

'_Inuyasha… I won't forget you… but… will you forget me?'_

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have<br>All of me

'_I'm scared so much without you'_

You used to captivate me  
>By your resonating light<br>Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
>Your face it haunts<br>My once pleasant dreams  
>Your voice it chased away<br>All the sanity in me

'_I don't think I'll ever be able to let you go… Inuyasha'_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase

'_My heart hurts so much Inuyasha'_

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have<br>All of me

'_You still have my heart Inuyasha… no matter what'_

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
>But though you're still with me<br>I've been alone all along

'_Where are you?'_

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have<br>All of me

'_I will always love you… Inuyasha…'_

The Host Club looked at each other in awe and threw open the door to find...

~…-…~

Hooray! Chapter 2! I bet you all are mad at me for stopping there! Oh well! =D

I hope to have you all read the next one! ; )

And thank you _**AnimeFreakAmanda **_and _**J.D.M. Jennyrose Dela Merced**_ for reviewing my story! = )

The song I used was My Immortal By Evanescence!

Hope to see everyone for the next chapter! ; )

See ya! ^_^


	4. Chapter 3: A new student

Chapter 3: A new student

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or Ouran.

~…-…~ Previously ~…-…~

'_I will always love you… Inuyasha…'_

The Host Club looked at each other in awe and threw open the door to find...

~…-…~ Now Figure's P.O.V. ~…-…~

'_As I finished the song I made a small promise to myself to not let anyone get close to me, I don't want a repeat of what happened in the Feudal Era'… 'Hm I wonder how long that group of students will hide behind the door?'_

~…-…~ Normal ~…-…~

… Someone sitting at the piano. They were wearing the Ouran uniform except they altered it a bit. They were wearing black combat boots with black pants and a loose fitted white dress shirt with a loose black tie and the standard blue jacket open revealing they're neck with a long gold chain on it tucked into their shirt. The figure stood up and faced the host club and they all had one thought running through their minds.

'_Beautiful…'_

The host club looked upon the stranger's face to see a heart shaped face with wavy raven bangs framing their face and hair draped over their shoulder to reach their lower thigh. As they looked at the stranger's eyes the expected to see eyes as dark as their hair but as they gazed into their eyes they were startled to meet startling sapphire eyes.

Everyone broke out of their trance when the stranger broke the silence with a soft yet cold voice.

"Can I help you?"

Haruhi was the first to reply to the stranger's question.

"Oh, um no sorry we just heard the piano and came to see who was playing."

The stranger's eyes shifted to Haruhi and then slowly widened as they paled and a startled expression slipped onto their face as the host club heard them whisper a questioning plea.

"Sango?" the stranger look at Haruhi with a sad questioning gaze.

Haruhi looked up confused. "Who? Sorry I don't know a Sango, I'm Haruhi."

The stranger blinked and shook their head while putting a hand to their forehead and giving a humorless chuckle. "Of course, you can't be Sango… Sorry for the confusion…" the figure started walking towards the doorway. Until the twins stepped in their path.

"**Who are you? Are you a new transfer student?" **the twins asked together. The figure blinked at them before they turned to walk around them when Kyoya stepped in their path and pulled out his notebook, and started reading. "You are Kagome Higurashi, age 15, first year transferring into class 1-A, gender male, his financial sponsor is unknown and … well this is surprising."

"What did you find Kyoya?" asked Tamaki.

"… Nothing…"

"Huh?"

"That is all the available information on Kagome Higurashi."

"Stop kidding around Kyoya" said Kaoru.

"Yeah, give us the juicy details" prodded Hikaru.

A dark and evil aura started to come from Kyoya as he pushed up his glasses with a dangerous glint. "Don't you think I've tried to find anything on Kagome Higurashi, all his files are blocked and even I can't hack into it."

The twins hid with Tamaki behind a couch as they felt the evil aura coming from Kyoya.

"That's ok Kyoya-sempai" Haruhi stated with a sweatdrop. "I'm sure we don't need to know every detail of Kagome-san's past."

The ignored Kagome seemed to stare at Haruhi with a faraway look in his eyes when she mentioned his past. "My past…" The host club turned to look at Kagome thinking he was going to tell them something about himself. "Is better left alone… you wouldn't want to deal with someone like me if you ever learned the truth…" Kagome's bangs hid his eyes as he trailed off.

"What do you mean Kagome?" asked Honey with a puzzled and concerned look on his face.

"Never mind, just take my advice and don't go looking into someone's past if you're not ready to deal with the consequences that follow…" Kagome stared straight into each of their eyes before turning around and past the stunned twins to the windows. He opened one as breeze was passing by and stirred his long hair. "It's best to ignore what you know of me, it will only cause you trouble. Even though I just met you all I can tell you all have good hearts… never lose that or your friendship… wouldn't want to end up like me right?" Kagome said with a sad half smile as he stood on the window sill and turned around to face the Host Club. "Ja Ne…" he said as he leaned back and jumped off the sill.

"Ahhhh!" the Host club cried in horror as they saw Kagome fall. They all ran to the window hoping to try and catch him before he hit the bottom. They all stared in shock as they saw Kagome do a series of flips and land on the ground with his hands in his pockets standing up. He turned to look at the shocked Host Club before, for his own amusement, shouting the answer to their unspoken question. "Faster than the stairs." The Host club promptly fell on each other from the surprising statement. Kagome grinned mentally before turning around and sending a wave behind him.

~…-…~ Kagome P.O.V. ~…-…~

'_Well that was amusing! But I better not do that in front of them again, they might try and stalk me to find out how I did that! God that would be complicated!' _'Oh yeah I jump off high places all the time! Why? Well because you have to do that if you want to get away from demons that chase you up a tree!' _'Yeah! No one will think you're crazy if you start talking about demons!' 'Hmm well I guess I might as well go back home… that is… if you can call that place home… maybe I'll just wait till club activities are done! Yeah! That'll work! It's better that sitting around doing nothing!'_

So Kagome started walking towards the building with the intent to kill time before heading home.

~…-…~

'_God this place is boring!' 'The only thing that was actually entertaining was that music room!' 'Hmm I guess it wouldn't hurt to go and play that piano again, as long as I don't draw much attention to myself.'_

Kagome continued down the hallway until she came to a stop in front of the third music room.

'_Huh, well… that was quick!' 'Now let's see if any ones there.'_

Kagome opened the door expecting to find an empty room but instead was assaulted by a shower of rose petals and a chorus of voices. "Welcome!" "What the …?" questioned Kagome.

"Oh! Its Kagome!" cried Tamaki. Kagome just looked at them all with a puzzled expression before asking in her cool and quiet voice, "What are you all doing here?"

Tamaki was the one that answered her question. "Why this is our club! Our purpose here is to entertain young ladies who have way too much time on their hands! We are 'The Host Club!'"

Kagome just stared at him and slowly looked around the room seeing a whole crowd of girls wearing yellow dresses. "Oh… I see… well I guess I better leave then I was just looking for something to do to kill time. Sorry for barging in."

"Wait!", shouted Tamaki. When Kagome didn't stop Tamaki looked at the twins, nodded, as if confirming an order, and pointed at Kagome. The Twins ran up to Kagome loop one arm around each of hers and proceeded to drag her towards the rest of the Hosts'.

'_What the heck are they doing?', _thought Kagome. _*sigh* 'Oh well, I was looking for something to kill time anyway, this might actually be funny.'_

The Twins stopped in front of Tamaki, released Kagome's arms, turned him around, and held their hands on his shoulders to make sure he didn't try to escape.

"Thank you for staying Kagome!", exclaimed Tamaki. Kagome just stared at him. Tamaki coughed to ease the sudden tension in the atmosphere. "We, the Host Club, would like for you to join-" "Not interested…" cut in Kagome. "What! How can you not be interested in working with handsome men like us?" questioned Tamaki. "Oh! I know!" Tamaki leaned forward until he was nose to nose with Kagome. "Maybe your just shy!" grinned Tamaki before Kagome glared at him and pushed him back. "Stay away from me… and I'm not shy this just looks boring…" trailed off Kagome.

"I take great offense to that!" pouted Tamaki as he crossed his arms and took a step back. He stared at Kagome for a long time before taking another step back and raising his hand to the sky with his pointer finger up before bringing it down dramatically and pointing straight at Kagome.

"You will join our club no matter what!" exclaimed Tamaki. Kagome just looked calmly back at him, "Whatever makes you sleep at night…" Kagome then turned around to leave once again, until someone bumped into him. Kagome met the startled eyes of Haruhi as she saw the delicate tea set she was carrying start to fall, before she started to fall. Kagome leaned calmly forward, caught Haruhi in one arm and grabbed the tray Haruhi was holding and held the tray in his hand out.

Various tea set pieces fell towards the ground until they were gently caught by the silver tray Kagome was holding. Kagome righted Haruhi as they stood up before handing her the tray and walking back towards the door. Everyone in the room was staring at Kagome in shock and awe.

Honey was the first one to break the silence this time. He ran up to Kagome and tugged on his sleeve. "Kagome-chan that was awesome! How did you do that? You were so fast!"

Kagome stared down at the short blonde before mentally preparing himself for the future interrogation. "It was reflex…"

~…-…~

Chapter THREE!~ Sorry for the horrible stopping point!

Sorry I disappeared for a while everyone! I had a lot going on!

I will try to work on chapter four as soon as I can!

I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing my story! ^_^

By the way! Everyone that reviews gets mentioned at this part whenever I updated! I thought it was the least I could do for all you awesome reviewers! XD So! Here we go!

**AnimeFreakAmanda **reviewed 3 times! THANK YOU! XD

**J.D.M. Jennyrose Dela Merced **a.k.a Koizumi Rokai reviewed 2 times! THANK YOU! XD

**Sam **reviewed! THANK YOU! XD

**Ayjah **reviewed! THANK YOU! XD

**lifeisfiction88 **reviewed! THANK YOU! XD

**Sakurazero** reviewed! THANK YOU! XD

**Iwasawa** reviewed! THANK YOU! XD

**xXDemonLovesongXx **reviewed! THANK YOU! XD

**Runningshadow135 **reviewed! THANK YOU! XD

**mangamichelle12 **reviewed! THANK YOU! XD

**jessie **reviewed! THANK YOU! XD

That's everyone that reviewed so far! I just want to thank everyone reading this again! ^_^

Hope to see ya next time!

See ya!~ ^_^


	5. Chapter 4: A new host

Chapter 4: A new host

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or Ouran.

Hey everybody I forgot to mention something at the end of the last chapter. I have a list on YouTube of all the songs I'm going to use in this story. Not all will be used but the songs are, for the most part, in the order they will be used. If you want to listen to the songs as you read just go to YouTube and type "Time cannot erase – songs Kagome sings by coolreader5". And just in case some people are confused as to why I kept referring to Kagome as a boy before I wanted to see if it worked better with the story line. But I just find it really confusing (and I'm supposed to be the author -_-'). So I will now be referring to Kagome as a girl. Well you're all probably tired of reading this now so… ON WITH THE STORY! XD

~…-…~ Previously ~…-…~

_Honey was the first one to break the silence this time. He ran up to Kagome and tugged on his sleeve. "Kagome-chan that was awesome! How did you do that? You were so fast!"_

_Kagome stared down at the short blonde before mentally preparing himself for the future interrogation. "It was reflex…"_

~…-…~

Everyone in the room just stared at Kagome until Tamaki decided to announce his confusion.

"What do you mean reflex! How can that be reflex!" shouted Tamaki.

Haruhi sweat dropped and went over to Tamaki with hopes of calming him down as everyone faced Kagome expecting an answer.

Kagome sighed before looking up at everyone. She brushed through her bangs with her hand and breathed out another sigh. "Okay, well I guess you could say I've broken a lot of expensive and fragile things in the past that it was just reflex not to break anything, indirectly or not."

"Oh Wow Kagome-chan!" exclaimed Honey "You must have been really~ clumsy!" he giggled while hugging his bunny.

Kagome stared at Honey with a sad half smile with a glazed over look in her eyes. "Ya… I guess I was…" she trailed off as she lowered head to look at the gold chain tucked into her shirt.

Haruhi and Tamaki walked over as soon as the 'King' had calmed down.

"Well Kagome are you going to join us?" Tamaki asked.

Kagome looked up in surprise. "Huh?"

"Oh you're at a loss for woods~ Well that is to expected after all… I am beautiful!" Tamaki posed with roses sparkling around him.

Kagome just stared at him before glancing around the room, only to see what seemed to be a bunch of yellow canaries perched on the couches watching them intensely.

Kagome raised a brow before turning back to Tamaki. "I don't see why you want me to join so badly, it's not like I know how to entertain girls anyway…"

"That's perfect then! I'll teach you everything you need to know about being a host!" Tamaki nodded to himself with his arms crossed.

"I think I'll pass." Kagome once again turned to walk out, glancing towards Haruhi on her way out.

The Twins seeing Kagome's look slyly glanced at each other before they smirked and snuck up on Haruhi. They each wrapped an arm around Haruhi before walking 'casually towards the door'.

"**Well I guess we might as well have you go get us some more of that commoner's coffee"** the Twins said together leading Haruhi away.

"What do you mean?" asked Haruhi "I just got you some last week."

"**We know" **the Twins answered **"But we ran out"**

"Can't you guys ever get it yourselves?" sighed Haruhi. Kyoya, who had been observing smirked at Haruhi's answer.

"That may be true Haruhi" answered Kyoya while adjusting his glasses "But you _are _the Host clubs dog, I mean errand boy, so it would only be right if you got the beverages for us."

Kagome paused with her hand on the door handle. She turned around with a concerned and angered look on her face.

"What do you mean… dog…"

The Twins looked at each other and smirked. **"Well when we first met Haruhi he broke an 8,000,000 yen vase so now he's working to pay off his debt to the club by being our dog."**

The Twins slunk up to Haruhi and draped their arms around her.

Haruhi sighed and nodded "Yes its true, now let me go so I can go to the store.

Kagome narrowed his eyes at the door before letting go of the handle and turning around. "I'm joining your club" she stated before turning to Kyoya. "But anything I make goes towards Haruhi's debt. Got it?" Kyoya stared at Kagome before grinning. "Of course, but you have to ask the Tamaki if you can join, after all he is the King…" Kyoya gestured behind himself.

Kagome faced the suddenly serious Tamaki. "Well…" Kagome started "Can I join or not?"

Tamaki put his hand to his chin in the thinker position before he suddenly opened his arms and roses appeared behind him. "Of course you can!" Tamaki grinned. "We will have to start your training right away if we want you get any guests."

"How about we try a test run?" suggested Kyoya while writing in his notebook. "We can view Kagome in a host's environment and see what happens"

Kagome sighed. "Ok, whatever."

~…-…~ Later ~…-…~

'_How do I get myself into these kinds of things?' _Kagome thought sighing.

Kagome was sitting on a couch surrounded by a flock of the yellow canaries.

"Kagome-kun! What do you like to do in your free time?" one of the girls asked.

Kagome glanced toward the girl before sighing again and answering her, hoping this would satisfy them and they would leave him alone.

"Well I do a lot of things… I guess the thing I do the most is practice what I have been taught in the past by my friends and family… and I try playing the piano whenever I can, I guess that about sums up everything I do…" she bent her head down and lifted her hand. Fingering the gold chain around her neck.

"You play the piano!" one of the girls squealed.

"Tamaki plays it too!"

"_**His music is so wonderful~!" **_the girls sighed.

"Can you play a song for us Kagome-kun?" one of the girls asked.

Kagome looked up with her hand still on the chain. "I don't think I could-"

"He could possibly refuse!" Tamaki said popping out of nowhere.

Kagome growled softly rising from her seat and turning to glare at Tamaki. "I fail to see what gives you the right to say what I can or can't do."

"Oh poor, poor Kagome" Tamaki sighed dramatically draping his arms over her shoulder. "I am king and as king I have the authority to tell you what to do!"

Kagome slid his arm off her as she stepped away. "Well I don't care what you are. I still don't want to play the piano." She turned around only to face Honey. His face morphed into a pout.

"Please play Kagome-chan!~ You can hold Usa-chan when you finish!~"

Kagome glanced at Honey before sighing and walking towards the piano. "I don't need Usa-chan, I'll play a song just don't make it such a big deal." Kagome sat on the bench and raised her hands to the keys. "It's annoying." And she started to play.

Steady and somber music emerged from the piano as Kagome's hands ghosted over the keys. It was soon followed by the mournful voice of the new host.

_**I still remember the world  
>From the eyes of a child<br>Slowly those feelings  
>Were clouded by what I know now<br>**_

_I remember when I first met you… Inuyasha_

_**Where has my heart gone?  
>An uneven trade for the real world<br>Oh I... I want to go back to  
>Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all<br>**_

_I hate facing this world without you, I want to go back…_

_**I still remember the sun  
>Always warm on my back<br>Somehow it seems colder now  
><strong>_

_It feels like my light has gone out… I miss you_

_**Where has my heart gone?  
>Trapped in the eyes of a stranger<br>Oh I... I want to go back to  
>Believing in everything<br>**_

_I don't know who I am anymore Inuyasha…_

_****__**[Latin hymn:] - [English Translation] **__**  
>Iesu, Rex admirabilis - O Jesus, King most wonderful!<br>Et triumphator nobilis, - Thou Conqueror renowned!  
>Dulcedo ineffabilis, - Thou Sweetness most ineffable!<br>Totus desiderabilis. - in whom all joys are found!  
><strong>_

_I don't know where to find joy… The only joy I found was with you… Inuyasha_

_**Where has my heart gone?  
>An uneven trade for the real world<br>Oh I... I want to go back to  
>Believing in everything<br>Oh, Where?  
><strong>_

_Where? Where can I believe again?_

_**Where has my heart gone?  
>Trapped in the eyes of a stranger<br>Oh I... I want to go back to  
>Believing in everything<br>**_

_I don't know what I am… I want to go back to the past… with you… Inuyasha_

_**I still remember.**_

_I still and always will… remember… Inuyasha…_

The room was silent as the last notes faded out.

Kagome looked up as her fingers stilled, blinking up at the faces of everyone in the room. "What?" Kagome's voiced uncertainly.

And with that, the club room exploded.

"Kagome-kun! That was amazing!" a group of girls squealed.

"It was so moving!" another exclaimed.

"But it was so sad too!" one canary chirped to another.

The canary's friend nodded, "I know!"

All the guests started talking amongst themselves about how cool and mysterious their new 'Kagome-kun' was.

Honey ran up to Kagome and started bouncing on his feet next to the bench she was sitting on.

"That was amazing Kagome-chan!"

Kagome looked at Honey and gave sad half smile.

"Thanks…"

The twins slid to either side of her.

"That was pretty impressive-" started Kaoru

"What else can you do?" finished Hikaru

Kagome just looked over her shoulder at them with a suspicious look. "Why are you asking me that? Do you want to just suddenly know all things I've ever done?"

"**Yes"**

Kagome just sighed and turned around dropped her head on the piano keys making a bunch of random notes sound at once. "I am already regretting doing this."

"It's not so bad once you get used to it Kagome" Haruhi said as she came and sat down next to her on the bench.

Kagome turned her head with the side of her head resting on the piano and seemed to stare at Haruhi for a minute. She gave another sigh and sat up.

"I guess you're right." She looked at Haruhi before standing up and walking back towards the area where her guests were sitting. Kagome paused before turning to look over her shoulder and giving Haruhi a gentle look and a small smile.

"Thank you Haruhi." And she turned and resumed walking to her guest forgetting about the Twins behind her that were plotting their revenge for being blown off.

The Twins had no idea what they were about to get into.

Never mess with someone who has raised a young Fire Fox demon.

You would only get burned.

~…-…~

Chapter FOUR!~

Hey everybody sorry this took me so long! ^_^'

That was over six pages! I would have written more but I have a research paper to work on.

I am going to have so~ much fun writing the next chapter!

It's going to be the most amazing prank war ever! XD

I could POSSIBLY write more tonight if you all tell me how much you want to read the next Chapter…

So can you all review?

PLEASE~ *Shippo + Honey puppy dog eyes* THANK YOU! =D

And now I shall thank all of my reviewers! If I missed putting you up here tell me and I will edit the chapter and put you in. But only people who reviewed the Prologue – Ch. 3.

Now on with the reviews! XD

**AnimeFreakAmanda **reviewed 4 times! THANK YOU! XD

**J.D.M. Jennyrose Dela Merced **a.k.a **Koizumi Rokai **reviewed 3 times! THANK YOU! XD

**Sam **reviewed! THANK YOU! XD

**Ayjah **reviewed 2 TIMES! THANK YOU! XD

**lifeisfiction88 **reviewed! THANK YOU! XD

**Sakurazero** reviewed 2 TIMES! THANK YOU! XD

**Iwasawa** reviewed! THANK YOU! XD

**xXDemonLovesongXx **reviewed! THANK YOU! XD

**Runningshadow135 **reviewed 2 TIMES! THANK YOU! XD

**mangamichelle12 **reviewed 2 TIMES! THANK YOU! XD

**jessie **reviewed 2 TIMES! THANK YOU! XD

**sesshome love **reviewed

**Kiteria **reviewed 2 TIMES! THANK YOU! XD

**yourheartspeaksthetruth **reviewed

**Jessica **reviewed! THANK YOU! XD

**kagometough **reviewed! THANK YOU! XD

**xxoikilluoxx **reviewed! THANK YOU! XD

**JadelynNB13** reviewed! THANK YOU! XD

**Azumigurl** reviewed! THANK YOU! XD

**EvilNinjaOverlordofDarkness** reviewed! THANK YOU! XD

**blackenedheart231** reviewed! THANK YOU! XD

**AngelofDarkness95** reviewed! THANK YOU! XD

**HolyButterBalls** reviewed! THANK YOU! XD

**1animelover** reviewed! THANK YOU! XD

**hannah d** reviewed! THANK YOU! XD

That's everyone that reviewed so far!

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! HOPE YOU READ THE NEXT CHAPTER! ^_^

See ya! ^_^


	6. Chapter 5: A new past revealed

Chapter 5: A new past revealed

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or Ouran.

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! So this summer I hope to be able to write a lot more chapters and possibly more stories! And If there's a new Picture with the summary **I DID NOT DRAW IT!** **ALL CREDIT GOES TO Animaker131!**

^_^ Any way now that that's out of the way… all of you are probably tired of this little chit chat! So now… ON WITH THE STORY! XD

And Just to let you know you might get a little confused but just stick with me, there's going to be at least one of these in each chapter or every other one. We're going to go on a trip down memory lane.

~…-…~ Previously ~…-…~

_The Twins had no idea what they were about to get into._

_Never mess with someone who has raised a young Fire Fox demon._

_You would only get burned._

~…-…~ Normal ~…-…~

Kagome was sitting in the curved window seat away from most of the Host Club members and guests. She sat with her right leg propped up with her arm resting on it and her other leg dangling from the edge of the seat just barely brushing the floor. Anyone who looked at her could see her distressed face. However despite her distressed thoughts the recently new host was starting to drift. Into a very troubled sleep…

~…-…~ Kagome P.O.V. ~…-…~

_The sounds of the club started to fade into white noise… until the voices talking and chatting turned into screams of horror and cries of agony. _

_Inuyasha was fighting demons left and right, already exhausted from killing Naraku with everyone's combined forces_

_Miroku without his wind tunnel was being advanced by demons_

_Sango was fighting for her life against her own little brother Kohaku_

_Sweet Shippo was trying to keep the demons away from Kagome_

_And Kagome, who was laying on the ground immobile, was being enveloped in a pink light, the light of the Shikon no Tama._

_The light swept over her head and started to lift her off the ground and in the direction of the well, Kagome opened her eyes to see she was in midair. She started thrashing around trying to escape the light. She started calling for someone to help her. _

_Sango was the one to answer that call._

_Sango turned from Kohaku and started running towards Kagome._

_Kagome reached as far to the ground as she could and Sango reached out her hands as if to catch her._

_Neither saw the shadow jumping from tree to tree following them._

_Kagome was almost to the Bone Eaters Well when Sango grabbed her hands._

_Kagome looked at Sango from her position in the air grateful tears in the corner of her eyes._

"_Sango! Thank Kami!"_

_Sango smiled softly at the priestess she thought of as a little sister, "Everything's going to be ok Kagome" _

_Kagome had silent tears rolling down her cheeks and smiled softly. "Hai!"_

_Neither of them saw the chain and sickle heading towards Sango._

_***Stab***_

_Kagome stared in horror at her sister's back, a wound exactly like the first one she received from her brother when they first met._

_Sango stared with eyes full of shock and pain straight into Kagome's eyes trying to keep the darkness from her vision and keeping a firm grip on her sister's hands._

"_Ka- Kagome…"_

_Kagome couldn't breath- this was all just a nightmare! That's right! She would wake up in camp to find everyone packing up and… _

_She wasn't waking up._

_Kagome looked up tearfully into Sango's clouded eyes, "Sango?"_

_Sango stared sorrowfully at Kagome and smiled sadly. "Gomen ne Kagome…"_

"_Iie!" Kagome shouted, she grit her teeth to keep from sobbing._

"_I'm not going to accept an apology from you Sango there's nothing to be sorry about! Your my older sister and I'm not going to let you go!"_

_Sango look at her little sister with shocked eyes before they filled with happiness. "I know little sister, I won't apologize when there's nothing to be sorry about" Sango looked at Kagome with a smile… until she felt something approaching her from behind. Sango turned her head to see Kohaku aiming his weapon at Kagome. Sango's eyes widened in horror. "No! Don't you dare hurt Kagome Kohaku!" but it was too late. The sickle found its target in Kagome's side._

_Kagome stared in morbid wonder at the weapon imbedded into her side until it was pulled out by the chain attached to it._

"_Sango?" Kagome turned to her sister._

_Sango's bangs were shadowing her eyes, hiding the pain, sorrow, and rage from having another sibling hurt in front of her. Sango was trembling from her suppressed emotions. She stood straight up despite her wounded back. _

_Even though the Jewel shard was removed from Kohaku, Naraku's Miasma would not leave his body and was still controlling him._

_Sango gripped Kagome's hands tighter before she turned her head around to see Kohaku preparing to throw his sickle. Sango again turned to face Kagome before pulling her to the ground so she could hug her… one last time._

_Sango smiled sadly as tears escaped her eyes. "Gomen ne Imouto"_

_Kagome stared in horror at her sister when what she was about to do finally clicked in her mind. "Iie! You can't Onee-san" Kagome screamed._

_Sango just pulled Kagome closer and covered her from the offending weapon._

_*Stab* _

_Kohaku hit the target once again… Sango._

_Sango tried to breathe in but coughed up blood which landed on Kagome's face._

_Kagome stared in horror at her sister."Onee-chan? Sango?"_

_Sango wouldn't respond right away, but Kagome could hear her breathing. She took comfort in that little hope._

_Sango breathed in once more successful this time. But she could see dark spots in her vision._

"_Gomen ne Imouto" Sango's gripped was started to loosen._

"_Why are you apologizing Onee-chan?" Kagome tried laughing it off. It was a nightmare this wasn't real. She wasn't about to lose her sister._

_Sango looked sadly at Kagome, she started to stand up which in turn made Kagome start hovering above the ground due to holding each other's hands._

"_Gomen ne Imouto, Kagome"_

_Sango's grip slackened even more until it was Kagome who was holding on for dear life._

_Her feet were off the ground and the only thing anchoring her was Sango's weak grip on her hands._

"_Gomen Ne…" Sango repeated again._

_The tears Kagome was holding back were released. "Stop saying Sorry!"_

"_Gomen ne…" _

_**It was just a dream…**_

"_Iie! Stop!"_

_Sango looked into her sister's eyes as her hands released her sisters and she fell to her knees._

"_Gomen ne…" She said again._

_**It was a nightmare…**_

"_Iie! Sango! Onee-chan!" Kagome cried as she started to rise into the air._

"_Gomen ne… Imouto" Sango smiled sadly as she whispered her last apology before she fell forward onto the ground._

_**Why couldn't she wake up?! **_

"_Iie! Onee-chan! Kagome screamed out to her motionless sister. _

_She could feel hands on her…_

_**Why… **_

_They were starting to grab her body…_

_**Why?!**_

_There was another one…_

_**WHY?!**_

_Are they trying to take her away from her sister?_

_**WHY WASN'T SHE WAKING UP FROM THIS NIGHTMARE?! **_

_NO! They can't take her! She had to Help-!_

~…-…~

"_SANGO!"_

Kagome bolted up from where she was laying down. Her eyes darted around unfocused. She looked from side to side to see the host club peering down at her.

"Hey Kagome are you alright?" Haruhi asked.

Kagome turned her unfocused gaze to Haruhi before her face became clouded in confusion and she leaned towards Haruhi to get a better look at her face and her eyes squinted trying to break out of the haze from the previous nightmare.

"Sango?"

Haruhi turned to look at the rest of Host club, who were each wearing puzzled looks.

The Hitachin brothers, as curious as they were, had to know who this person was.

"**Who's Sango?"** They asked in together.

Hearing _her_ name from someone else seemed to snap Kagome out of her semi-dream state.

She stood up and started walking back to her window before she stopped and realized what she was doing. _Why was she walking back to where she was just sitting?_

Kagome addressed the entire club turning around and lifting an eyebrow in a chilling similarity to Sesshomaru and spoke in a voice promising pain if not given the truth.

"Why am I not where I fell asleep?"

Tamaki was the unlucky one to answer.

"The club activities had ended when we saw you uncomfortably sleeping by the window! So we decided to move you so you wouldn't keep tossing and turning!" He smiled brightly.

Kagome just sighed before turning back around. "I wasn't uncomfortable, quite the opposite in fact, I was just having a… nightmare I guess."

Honey seemed thunder struck by the new information. He had tears forming in his eyes as he hugged Usa-chan tighter.

"Wah! Nightmares are scary!"

Kagome looked towards Honey with sad eyes as she walked towards him and kneeled next to him putting her hand on his head. "I know Honey, but they're just dreams right?"

Honey gave a sad sniffle before nodding. Kagome gave a nod of her own before she lifted Honey up and handed him to Mori.

She turned to start walking again but was blocked by Hikaru and Kaoru. The Twins were still annoyed from being ignored_, _**TWICE**!

"So what was the nightmare about?" asked Hikaru.

"Who's Sango?" questioned Kaoru.

Kagome eyes unfocused before she snapped back to reality.

"That is none of your business." She hissed and walked around them.

The brothers gave each other a glance before turning around together.

Hikaru addressed her first "Well why is it a big secret?"

Kaoru was next, "Yeah! We're just curious is all!"

Kagome stared at the floor and replied to their questions tiredly.

"Trust me, you don't want to be curious about this…"

_Screams echoed through the trees._ _Cries of anguish resounded throughout the fields._

Thunk!

Kagome turned around curious from the sound. She saw two paint cans swinging back and forth from the Twins hands. One thought flew through her mind.

_This can't be good._

Kagome stared at the paint cans.

"If you two value your lives you will not begin what I think you are about to start."

"**But we've already started!"** Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other with identical smirks before stalking towards Kagome.

Kagome narrowed her eyes as the Twins came towards her. She knew she could dodge their troublesome prank, she just dreaded the mess they we're going to make. Not to mention how much money Kyoya would put on Haruhi's dept.

Before Kagome could think any further about the debt she saw the Twins swing their arms back and splash the paint towards her.

The red paint.

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw the red liquid fly through the air.

_Blood…_ _Sango…n-No!_

Kagome snapped out of her daze just in time for her to step out of the paint's way and right onto Haruhi's back.

Kagome stared in shock at Haruhi's back. She ran up to her to see if she was okay. She put her hand on her back and immediately let go in horror. Kagome stared at the redness covering her hand. She stood frozen seeing the red drip down Haruhi's back and onto the floor. Suddenly it wasn't Haruhi anymore… it was Sango.

_***Drip***_

_***Plop***_

_The chain and sickle heading towards Sango…_

_The sickening sound it made as it went into her…_

_*Stab*_

_***Drip***_

_***Plop***_

_The Blood…_

_Sango repeating "Gomen" over-_

_***Drip***_

_And over-_

_***Plop***_

_And over-_

Kagome kept stepping back while staring at her hand.

Haruhi looked at the newest host in concern seeing her walk away.

"Kagome?"

The Hosts all stopped fussing over Haruhi to look at Kagome.

"T-There's s-so m-much…" Kagome choked out finally able to form words.

Haruhi stepped away from the hosts approaching Kagome cautiously.

"So much of what Kagome?"

Kagome stopped walking as she hit the wall. She didn't look up, just stared at her hand.

"Blood…" kagome gasped out as she shook.

"_Gomen Kagome…"_

_***Drip***_

"Gomen…" Kagome whispered as she slid to the floor. Everyone look at each other in confusion and concern.

_***Plop***_

"_Gomen…"_

_***Drip***_

Kagome put her hands together as if in prayer.

_***Plop***_

"Gomen…" Kagome slowly opened her hands… to see both of them now covered in red.

_***Drip***_

_***Plop***_

"_Gomen…"_

"Get it off…" Kagome whispered.

"_Gomen… Kagome"_

"Get it off!" Kagome shouted. She tore off her tie and started to scrub at her hands.

"Get it off! Get it off! There's so much blood!" Kagome sobbed.

Haruhi stared in shock at the newest member on the floor.

"Mori-sempai!" Haruhi shouted.

Everyone seemed to snap out of their daze as Mori ran towards Kagome.

_***Drip***_

_***Plop***_

"_Gomen…"_

Kagome kept scrubbing at her hands mumbling to herself. She kept scrubbing but blood wouldn't come off!

"Gomen… Gomen… Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!"

Suddenly her hands were enveloped by two tanned warm, strong hands. Blocking the redness from her vision.

Kagome tilted her head up to see Mori's serious face above her's.

"Get the blood off… Please!" Kagome pleaded as silent tears ran down her face.

Mori solemnly nodded as he kept one hand wrapped around both of her small cold ones.

Kagome sighed in relief. "Arigatou…" she whispered her eyes slowly sliding closed.

~…-…~

SORRY! SO VERY SORRY! *bow*

I KNOW I'VE BEEN ABSENT ALL SUMMER BUT I HAD NO TIME TO WRITE! AND I START SCHOOL IN TWO DAYS!

I'll try and update but I just wanted to get this quick chapter up for you all! Again I am so~ SORRY!

Please review on what you did and did not like! Ask me any questions you might have!

I'm in a rush so this all I had time to write!

Ja Ne!


End file.
